The present invention relates to a laminated film to be used for a lid member or the like of a plastic container.
A container for encapsulating liquid such as sugar syrup or the like is provided with a plastic case and a film-like lid member. For the lid member, there has been conventionally used a film having a laminated structure of aluminum and plastic.
As a result of use of aluminum for the lid member, when one end of the lid member affixed to the case is peeled off from the case in order to open the container, the lid member becomes curled and is maintained in a curled state. Accordingly, an opening caused by peeling off the lid member remains open, which facilitates pouring of sugar syrup or the like without completely peeling off the lid member from the case.
In recent years, it has been promoted to reduce a use amount of aluminum for containers for reasons of environmental problems and the like. However, without using aluminum for the lid member, it is likely that the lid member cannot be sufficiently maintained in the curled state and usability of the container will be deteriorated.
Then, there has been proposed use of a laminated film, which is provided with curling property by means of heating, for a lid member of a container (see Japanese Patent No. 4790159).